herofandomcom-20200223-history
Whitley Schnee
Whitley Schnee is a major antagonist of the American webseries RWBY. He is the younger brother of Weiss and Winter Schnee, who betrays the former by usurping her inheritance of their father's company. Background Whitley is a member of the Schnee family, owners of one of the largest manufacturers of Dust in Remnant, the Schnee Dust Company. History Volume 4 Whitley is first seen in the Schnee home when his sister Weiss Schnee is on her way to speak with their father, Jacques Schnee. He affectionately notes that she is out of her room. He heard their father asked to speak with Weiss, and he wished to warn her that he heard their father shouting with a man in his study. He also informs Weiss that their mother most likely is drinking in the family garden. He compliments Weiss' strength by comparing her to their eldest sister, Winter Schnee. When Weiss notes his dislike for Winter, he affirms it, but adds that he admires Winter's resolve. Weiss tells Whitley he seems different, to which he says he grew a lot while she was away at Beacon Academy. Whitley bids Weiss good luck with their father, and she continues on her way. Later he is present at the charity concert Weiss is singing at and the after-party, chatting with Jacques Schnee and the party guests. He does not say anything during the conversation, but unlike everyone else in the room smiles during Weiss' outburst. Following the incident at the after-party, Weiss' status as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was revoked to be passed onto Whitley. When Weiss confronts him about this, he states that it is foolish to go against their father and that the Schnee name is in good hands. When Weiss takes to training in her room, he taunts her further with the fact that he gets to leave the house and meet business partners. He refers to the abilities of Huntsmen as barbaric compared to leading an army. Personality At first, Whitley appears to have a positive and friendly attitude. He is supportive of Weiss, warning her that her father may be in a foul mood. He also compliments Weiss' strength, and her similarity to Winter in that regard. Though Weiss points out he does not have a good past relationship with Winter, Whitley talks about his eldest sister with respect, something that makes Weiss suspicious of his behavior. However, Whitley's initial supportive behavior is simply a front, as his demeanor toward Weiss becomes more condescending and antagonistic after she receives the news that she had been disinherited. So far, he emulates his father's disdainful and superior attitude toward others. When it comes to the roles of Huntsmen, Whitley sees them as barbaric, implying he has no training or any martial skill compared to his sisters. When speaking, Whitley is expressive through his body movement, often moving several times and frequently shifting positions. Powers and Abilities Since the Glyph Semblance runs in the Schnee Family, it is likely that Whitley has the Semblance of Glyphs. However, given that Whitley sees Huntsmen as barbarians, it can be assumed he has no form of Aura training, nor any interest in developing his martial potential. Gallery Trivia * Whitley is a given name (Anglo-Saxon) meaning "white meadow", from "white" and "lea"(clearing, meadow, field). * His last name means "snow" in German. Navigation Category:RWBY Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Antagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Mysterious Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Non-Action Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Fallen Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Weaklings Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic